The above noted parent applications relate to inertial gas-liquid impactor separators for removing and coalescing liquid particles from a gas-liquid stream including in engine crankcase ventilation separation applications, including closed crankcase ventilation (CCV) and open crankcase ventilation (OCV).
Inertial gas-liquid separators are known in the prior art. Liquid particles are removed from a gas-liquid stream by accelerating the stream or aerosol to high velocities through nozzles or orifices and directing same against an impactor, typically causing a sharp directional change, effecting with the noted liquid separation. Coalescing separators are also known in the prior art, wherein liquid particles are removed from the gas-liquid stream by coalescence. The noted separators, including inertial impactors and coalescers, have various uses, including in oil separation applications for blowby gases from the crankcase of an internal combustion engine.
The present invention arose during continuing development efforts in the above technology.